the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Skyrim
Para o jogo, veja The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. : "Skyrim, também conhecida como o Antigo Reino ou a Pátria, foi a primeira região de Tamriel estabelecida por humanos do continente de Atmora: os resistentes, corajosos, guerreiros Nórdicos, cujos descendentes ainda ocupam esta terra rigorosa." : ― Sociedade Geográfica Imperial Skyrim, também conhecida como o Reino Antigo, Garganta do Mundo, Pátria e Keizaal, é uma vasta região situada na parte norte de Tamriel. É o lar dos Nórdicos, grandes homens e mulheres que possuem uma grande resistência ao frio, tanto natural, quanto mágico. Skyrim, era originalmente habitada por uma raça de Mer, conhecida por Elfos da Neve, embora após à guerra entre Elfos da Neve e Atmorans, os elfos da neve foram destruídos e os Atmorans se estabeleceram na terra. É limitado por Morrowind a leste, Cyrodill a sul, Hammerfell a sudeste e High Rock a oeste. A ilha de Solstheim fica ao nordeste de Skyrim. Nórdicos História Era Meretica Expedição para Skyrim Durante a Era Meretica, um lendário líder Atmoran chamado Ysgramor, liderou uma expedição de Atmora para a terra a qual seria conhecida posteriormente como Skyrim. Eles a chamaram primeiramente de Mereth, em reconhecimento a grande quantidade de Mer que viviam ali. Foi a primeira região de Tamriel a ser habitada por Hamanos que migraram das terras de Atmora, no extremo norte, através do Mar de Espíritos. De acordo com a lenda, Ysgramor se estabeleceu primeiro em Cabeça de Hsaarik, no extremo norte da Capa Quebrada. Dizem que ele e seus companheiros estavam fugindo da Guerra Civil em Atmora, que na época tinha uma população considerável. Entretanto, Ysgramor e seus seguidores não eram os primeiros a vir para Tamriel, o continente em que se localizava Skyrim, humanos já aviam ocupado partes de Tamriel, que incluem os proto-Cyrodílicos, ancestrais dos Bretões, os nativos de Hamerfell, e a dizimada população humana de Morrowind. Os nórdicos eram apenas um dos ancestrais do povo Nede, e foram os únicos que falharam em conseguir relacionamentos pacíficos com os Mer, que já haviam ocupado Tamriel. Os Atmorans se instalaram na área que futuramente seria conhecida como um território de Winterhold; eles eventualmente construíram uma cidade na região e a nomearam de Saarthal. Por um longo período, o relacionamento entre os Elfos da Neve e Atmorans era relativamente pacífico. Novas expedições arqueológicas feitas na Terceira Era datam as primeiros assentamentos em Hammerfell, High Rock e Cyrodiil entre o ano 800 e 1000 da Era Marethica, séculos antes de Ysgramor. Noite das Lágrimas Noite das Lágrimas foi o nome do saque de Saarthal pelos dos Elfos da Neve. Há inúmeras versões sobre o que aconteceu. Alguns dizem que os elfos perceberam que os Nórdicos, com sua expectativa de vida menor, ciclo reprodutivo acelerado, iriam eventualmente sobrepujar a população de elfos se continuasse assim. Outra teoria, e a mais provável, é que os Nórdicos descobriram o Olho de Magnus embaixo de Saarthal. Relatos imprecisos, dizem que o Olho era seu alvo primário e não a própria cidade, que sequer estava em um ponto estratégico importante, confirmando ainda mais essa teoria. De acordo com a Lenda, apenas Ysgramor e seus dois fihos, Yngol e Ylgar escaparam de volta para Atmora. O Retorno Quando Ysgramor e seus dois filhos retornaram para Atmora, eles contaram os eventos que aconteceram em Skyrim, reunindo um exército para retornar à Skyrim e vingar Saarthal. Depois que Ysgramor voltou para Skyrim com seu exército, denominado "Os Quinhentos Companheiros", compunham os heróis da guerra civil de Atmora. No Dia da Passagem Final, os Quinhentos Companheiros deixaram o porto de Jylkurfyk para retornar à Skyrim. Guerra Atmoran-Falmer A Guerra Atmoran-Falmer aconteceu durante a Era Merethic, foi uma campanha que de tempo indeterminado. A batalha da vitória Atmoran foi a Batalha de Moesring. Durante a batalha os Atmorans estavam vencendo e parecia que a guerra acabaria ali, até a chegada do Príncipe da Neve. Ao chegar ele liderou seu exército em combate, inspirando as tropas dos Elfos da Neve restantes, até ser morto por uma garotinha. A morte do Príncipe da Neve destruiu a moral e a motivação dos guerreiros Falmers. muitos fugiram, e os que permaneceram no campo de batalha foram aniquilados. Em reconhecimento por sua bravura, o Príncipe da Neve, foi enterrado com honra pelos seus inimigos Nórdicos. A guerra terminou logo em seguida, e foi sucedida pela purificação dos últimos dos Falmers. Os Quinhentos Companheiros, sem muita resistência, asseguraram a terra e prepararam a fundação para a Dinastia Ysgramor. Fundação de Whiterun Após a guerra contra os Elfos da Neve, os Quinhentos Companheiros se separaram para encontrar seus próprios caminhos na terra recém conquistada. A tripulação de Jorrvaskr, liderada por Jeek do Rio, vagaram por Skyrim até contemplarem a visão de um misterioso e ainda sim maravilhoso "monumento de um pássaro, em que seus olhos e bicos se abriam em chamas". Esse monumento, que depois seria conhecido como Skyforge, era tão antiga quanto os próprios Falmers. Supostamente seria tão velho quanto Nirn e era "um resquício do esforço dos deuses em criar um paraíso em Mundus antes da queda de Lorkhan". Uma cidade foi construída em volta de Jorrvaskr, e foi chamada de Whiterun, com a área inicial onde hoje é o Estado Whiterun. Fundação de Windhelm Ysgramor e seu grupo, viajaram à leste em direção a monte de Yngol. Ao para ali, os olhos de Ysgramor se viraram à sul, onde o rio encontra o mar. Ele decretou que ele e sua tripulação iriam construir uma grande cidade, um monumento a glória da humanidade, então ele olhou o último local de descanso de seu filho e "Suas linhagens conheceriam a paz nesse lar que nunca fora conhecida em Atmora". A cidade foi construída com uma longa pente estendendo-se pelo Rio Branco, com a maior parte da cidade feita em pedra. A cidade seria conhecida como Windhelm, a Cidade dos Reis. Guerra do Dragão Aviso: Não há muita informação sobre o governo do dragão e sua linha do tempo. A história sugeriria que o domínio dos dragões precedeu a maior onda de colonização dos Atmoranos,17 e também há pouca informação sobre a interação dos dragões com os Dwemer e os Falmer e suas atividades fora de Skyrim. : "Quando a população se rebelou, os sacerdotes dragão retaliaram. Quando os sacerdotes dragão não puderam coletar o tributo e controlar as massas, a resposta dos dragões foi rápida e brutal. So it was the Dragon War began." : ― A Guerra do Dragão, por Torhal Bjorik no começo da Guerra do Dragão Quando os Atmoranos chegaram para Skyrim, trouxeram com eles sua história e cultura, incluindo sua religião. Sua religião era focada na adoração de deuses animais, a divindade chefe era o Dragão. Assim como os Dragões reinavam em Atmora, com os sacerdotes-dragões sendo seus tenentes a quem restava o atual governo, o mesmo ocorreu em Tamriel. Em uma época desconhecida, o povo de Skyrim se rebelou contra os dragões. No início, as pessoas morreram aos milhares.17 Depois, Kyne, a deusa Nórdica da Tempestade, interveio para ajudar a Humanidade. Ela deu Paarthurnax a tarefa de ensinar a Humanidade a Voz18 A maré começou a virar em favor do Homem, e eventualmente os Dragões foram caçados e os cultistas foram mortos ou exilados. Os Atmoranos solidificaram sua vitória depois que Hakon Cá-Olho, Felldir o Velho e Gormlaith Empunhadura-Dourada, aparentemente derrotaram o Dragão chefe Alduin.19 A Humanidade ganharia a Guerra do Dragão, com muitos Dragões mortos e os remanescentes do Culto do Dragão se dispersando e se escondendo. O que restou do Culto do Dragão construiu os montes do Dragão, enterrando-se e os restos dos dragões que morreram durante a guerra com a crença de que Alduin um dia retornaria e ressuscitaria os fiéis.2017 Primeira Era Separação de Atmora Os Falmer persistiram dentro das fronteiras de Skyrim até o reinado do Décimo Terceiro da Dinastia Ysgramor, o Rei Harald, no começo da Primeira Era. O Rei Harald foi o primeiro a renunciar a todas as propriedades em Atmora (até então, os Nórdicos de Atmora e Skyrim eram considerados o mesmo grupo), proclamando que o povo de Skyrim era um povo independente.5 Primeiro Império dos Homens Vrage o Talentoso iniciou a expansão que eventualmente levaria ao Primeiro Império dos Homens. No prazo de cinquenta anos de seu reinado, os Nórdicos governaram toda Skyrim, bem como partes de High Rock, Cyrodiil e as terras Dunmer de Morrowind.5 A aquisição de Morrowind foi particularmente sangrenta, ainda lembrada pelos Dunmer. O propósito da formação do reino Chimer-Dwemer de Resdayn era expulsar os Nórdicos.2122 Guerra da Sucessão Em 1E 369, Alto Rei Borgas foi motor durante uma Caçada Selvagem. Sua morte levou ao começo da Guerra da Sucessão de Skyrim.523 A Guerra da Sucessão fez com que a influência de Skyrim em vários de seus domínios, diminuísse. A Hegemonia Direnni aproveitou a disputa interna em Skyrim, e começou a tomar terras ao norte e ao sul de High Rock, chegando a reivindicar porções de Skyrim em certos momentos.24 Primeira Batalha na Montanha Vermelha Em 1E 416, a discórdia produzida pela Guerra da Sucessão enfraqueceu gravemente os Nórdicos, fazendo com que fossem expulsos de Morrowind durante a Primeira Batalha da Montanha Vermelha (a Segunda Batalha da Montanha Vermelha ocorreria em 1E 700). Os Nórdicos perderam todo o seu território Morrowind, e seus exércitos sofreram severas baixas para os exércitos Chimer-Dwemer combinados.215 Fim da Guerra da Sucessão : "Subdued the foul dragon Numinex, ''reunited Skyrim after the war of Succession, and conquered the barbarous Reach". ''― Windhelm Palace of the Kings Plaque : In 1E 420, the Skyrim War of Succession ended with the Pact of Chieftans and the crowning of Olaf One-Eye as High King.525 Records indicated that Olaf expanded Skyrim's boundaries when he conquered the Reach.26 Following Olaf's reign, the Crown of Verity was created to ensure that the Moot would select a ruler worthy enough to rule Skyrim.23 The crown caused controversy when it rejected the Moot's choice of King, Asurn Ice-Breaker. Following this rejection, Asurn was then killed by Kjoric the White, who took the crown for himself.23 Guerra da Justiça Relations soured with Cyrodiil when Kjoric rebelled against Emperor Gorieus and his Alessian Army, but was killed at the Battle of Sungard in 1E 477 or 478.27 His son and heir, Hoag Merkiller, resented the Alessian Order so much that he allied with the Direnni Hegemony and King Rislav Larich's insurgents in their war against the Order. Hoag was soon killed at the Battle of Glenumbra Moors and his successor, Wulfharth, continued his predecessor's work in devastating the Alessian Order.27 Rei Wulfharth High King Wulfharth reestablished the Nordic pantheon as the mainstream faith in Skyrim, drove the Direnni Hegemony from Skyrim,26 and waged war against the Orcs. Legend has it that Wulfharth drew the ire of the Orcs' god Orkey, and that he had the ghost of Alduin Time-Eater reduce all the Nords to the age of six.28 Wulfharth pleaded with Shor to aid them and supposedly Shor's own ghost fought the Time-Eater on the spirit plane, as he did at the beginning of time, and won. Orkey's followers, the Orcs, were ruined by this act. Wulfharth watched the battle in the sky and learned a new thu'um that would change his people back to normal. But in his haste to save so many, he shook too many years out on himself. He grew older than the Greybeards themselves, and died.28 Allegedly, Wulfharth would later be resurrected as Shor's avatar and united the sons of Skyrim to invade Morrowind and reclaim the Heart of Lorkhan. The initial battles for the Nords were devastating after making landfall. Although they thought the Dwemer and Chimer armies would be weaker with reports of them warring with each other, they were surprised to be beset by both armies.28 Believing that Shor's army would need all the strength it could muster, Wulfharth had also allied himself with orcish clans and House Dagoth in his holy war, much to the vexation of some Nords who still clung to old hatreds. Some tales claimed Voryn Dagoth deceived Wulfharth and the Nords into believing he was an ally, and betrayed the sons of Skyrim by leading them into a combined Dwemer-Chimer ambush. Other tales claimed that some of Wulfharth's Nords deserted him when he allied himself with their traditional enemies and fell in the climactic battle with the combined Dwemer-Chimer army. Ultimately, Wulfharth died at the Battle of Red Mountain in 1E 700, either by being weakened by Dumac and slained by Indoril Nerevar, or blasted away into ashes by Vivec.28 The Tribunal wrested Kagrenac's Tools and the Heart of Lorkhan from Voryn Dagoth and used them to give themselves divine powers. Unbeknownst to them, Voryn Dagoth did not die from their conflict but had secretly connected himself to the Heart long ago, turning into Dagoth Ur and becoming a divine being himself.29 Segunda Era : Mais detalhes em'': Segunda Era'' Potentado Akaviri While the Akaviri Potentate saw the decline and disintegration of much of the Second Empire, Skyrim was one of the most rebellious provinces in this respect, destroying a fortress at Dawnstar, which catalysed the Potentate to crush all other large-scale armed forces on Tamriel.30 During this period, Skyrim maintained most of its own structure, with the Moot continuing to elect kings and functioning largely independently of Versidue Shae and his son.23 King Logrolf was the last High King during the Potentate, and was assassinated in 2E 431.23 O Interregnum Following Logrolf's assassination, the Crown chose his daughter, Freydis, as High Queen. This was disputed by Svartr, the Jarl of Solitude, who held a partial moot to proclaim himself High King in the west, signaling the split of Skyrim into two kingdoms.23 Svartr was unable to keep an influx of orcs fleeing the recent destruction of Orsinium out of his realm, and the chieftain Yashnag Gro-Yazgu, along with increasingly rebellious Reachmen, was a disruptive presence in the West for several decades, although some sources claim this was confined to Falkreath. This was ultimately ended in 2E 467 when Hakkvild slew Yashnag in single combat. Without a leader, the orcs scattered into the Wrothgarian Mountains.31 A Segunda Invasão Akaviri de Tamriel The Second Akaviri invasion landed east of Windhelm in 2E 572, rather than landing on the east of Morrowind.32 The leader was the king of the Kamal, Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal.32 They sacked Windhelm, and killed Queen Mabjaarn and Nurnhilde, her heir.33 Jorunn, her younger son, either escaped the sack, or was in Riften and came to Windhelm as the gates fell.3334 In response to this invasion, the Ebonheart Pact is formed.35 Jorunn and rallied troops from across eastern Skyrim, including summoning the spirit of Wulfharth to help the Nords. Following the return of Jorunn, now calling himself King Jorunn, the Nords held the Akaviri at bay while the Dunmer approached from the East and cornered the Akaviri at Stonefalls, and, supplemented by a legion of Argonians, drive the Akaviri into the sea.32 Another account claims that Jorunn and Fildgor Strong-Prince arrived at the battle at the same time, and following the invasion dueled for the kingship of Eastern Skyrim to avoid civil war.34 After three hours of fighting, Jorunn emerged victorious and banished Fildgor, who fled to the Daggerfall Covenant.36 Ten years after the formation of the Pact, Jorunn is noted to be its head.35 Batalha de Sancre Tor : Main article: Battle of Sancre Tor In 2E 852, an allied force of Nords and Bretons occupied the fortress of Sancre Tor in the Jerrail Mountains in northern Cyrodiil, which was then besieged by Talos under the authority of King Cuhlecain, and defeated through Breton treachery.37 Following the battle, the Nords swore allegiance to Tiber Septim, and joined the efforts to conquer Cyrodiil. Note that available texts regarding the battle do not say that this was the point where Skyrim joined the Second Empire, merely that Nordic troops joined the Cyrodiilic army. Reunificação There is no documented account of how or why Skyrim was reunified, but it had presumably been a single entity for some time when the first Pocket Guide to the Empire was published in 2E 864, as its division and reunification does not merit a mention in the text.38 Either that, or the Imperial Geographic Society had some motive to hide the fact that the kingdom was ever divided. It is also likely that Tiber Septim reunified Skyrim through his actions at Sancre Tor. Terceira Era : Main article: Terceira Era A Rainha Loba Princes Potema, child of Pelagius II, known to Tamrielic history as the "Wolf Queen", was married to King Mantiarco, noted as "King of Solitude", in 3E 82, when she was 14, and had her first child, Uriel, after many miscarriages, in 3E 97.39 In the intervening years, she spent much time gaining the allegiance of other Skyrim nobility.40 She initially attempted to be made Empress herself by forging a letter by her brother, claiming he knew he was a bastard, but she was discovered.41 Following this, Potema and her son Uriel attempted to have her brother's heir, Kintyra, declared a bastard before co-ordinating several attacks on the empire across Skyrim and High Rock,4243 and ultimately a succressful attack on the Imperial City in 3E 121. These initial attacks resulted in the Empress Kintyra's capture in 3E 121 and execution at Glenpoint Castle in High Rock,44 and Uriel proclaiming himself Uriel Septim III.43 This triggered the War of the Red Diamond. The War of the Red Diamond lasted for six years, between the rival claimants. Uriel was captured after the Battle of Ichidag in Hammerfell in 3E 127, and killed by a mob while en route to Cyrodiil for trial.45 Following this, Potema's allies deserted her and swore loyalty to Cephorus, while Potema summoned Daedra and raised undead to serve her dwindling armies in the next years. After a 3-year siege of her castle in Solitude, the Wolf Queen was declared dead in 3E 137.46 A Crise de Oblivion At the beginning of the Fifth Century of the Third Era, the Oblivion Crisis began with Mehrunes Dagon's attempt to enter Tamriel in his "true and terrible form." Oblivion Gates opened up all over Tamriel, and a massive war between Mortals and Daedra ensued. Though most of the fighting took place in Cyrodiil, it is known that Oblivion Gates opened up all across Tamriel.47 Quarta Era : Main article: Quarta Era O Ano Vermelho e suas Consequências : "Untithed to any thane or hold, and self-governed, with free worship, with no compensation to Skyrim or the Empire except as writ in the Armistice of old wheresoever those might still apply, and henceforth let no Man or Mer say that the Sons and Daughters of Kyne are without mercy or honor." : ―Skyrim's offer of Solstheim to Morrowind in 4E 16src In 4E 5, Red Mountain erupted in Morrowind. Much of the land was destroyed, and as such many Dunmer were forced to flee their homeland.48 to 4E 6.49 In 4E 16 the High King of Skyrim gave the island of Solstheim to the Dunmer, giving the refugees coming from Morrowind a place to live.5051Four years later, in 4E 20, the Decree of Monument was signed by the Jarls to "decree this site as a monument to the struggle of those who fled their native home of Morrowind in the time following the Red Year."52 A Rebelião Renegada In 4E 174, a group of Reachmen launched an uprising in which they took the city of Markarth. This event would later be known as "The Forsworn Uprising." Since the Empire was fighting against the Third Aldmeri Dominion in Cyrodiil at the time, Markarth was undefended and was thus left open for attack. The Reachmen who took control of Markarth took over the government administration and created an independent Reach kingdom.53 Incidente de Markarth : Mais detalhes em'': Incidente de Markarth'' Two years later, in 4E 176, Hrolfdir, who was the Jarl of Markarth prior to the Reachmen reclaiming it, asked a militia force led by Ulfric Stormcloak to retake Markarth.54 The militia was victorious, however, many people who were related to the Forsworn were put to the sword and killed, those of the Forsworn who didn't flee Markarth were killed, except for Madanach, Nepos the Nose and a handful of others.555356 Those of the Forsworn who did manage to escape swore revenge against the Nords for preventing them a life of independence.533 After this the Imperial Legion returned and had to accept the agreement of free Talos worship, which was made between Ulfric and Hrolfdir, supposedly due to chaos running through the streets in Markarth.53 However, some time after this the Thalmor found out that the Empire wasn't honoring the White-Gold Concordat, and demanded them Ulfric and his men to be arrested or to face another war.57 The choice was clear for the Jarl, Ulfric and his men were arrested and the Thalmor came to Skyrim with their treaty enforcers, the Thalmor Justiciars to ensure that the Talos ban wouldn't be dishonored again.5859 It was the founding day for the Stormcloaks and where the civil war in Skyrim truly started.57 Guerra Civil de Skyrim : "When the sons of Skyrim would spill their own blood." : ― Esbern, descrevendo a Guerra Civil de Skyrim : "The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn..." : ― Prophecy of the Dragonborn : Mais detalhes em: Guerra Civil de Skyrim The Civil War in Skyrim is known to have started prior to 4E 19960 and after 4E 176.53 The exact cause for the war is a matter of debate in the province. On the Imperial side it is generally thought that Ulfric coveted the High King's throne and that he's just in it for the throne.6162 On the Stormcloak side however, people see him as a liberator who tries to free Skyrim from the claws of a corrupt and dying Empire.636465 Whiterun is neutral in this war and its Jarl claims that it will stay that way until the Hold is forced to draw its sword against one side or the other.66 There haven't been recorded any significant clashes in the Civil War prior to the Dragonborn arriving in Skyrim. Save from a few skirmishes outside of Windhelm65 and Whiterun67 and Skyrim in general. As a result, not much territory has been gained by either side. Crise do Dragão The Dragon Crisis was a series of events that occurred in 4E 201, when Alduin, the Nordic god of destruction, returned to Tamriel. He, along with the many dragons that he resurrected, caused destruction and chaos throughout Skyrim, already in strife from the Skyrim Civil War. However, a mysterious individual—later revealed to be the hero of legend, the Dragonborn—rose up and was able to defeat Alduin, as foretold by the Elder Scrolls.68 The main questline of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim prominently features the Dragon Crisis.69 Governantes : "Maw unleashing razor snow, Of dragons from the blue brought down, Births the walking winter's woe, The High King in his Jagged Crown." : ―Ancient Nordic verse describing the Jagged Crownsrc The whole province of Skyrim is ruled by the High King (or Queen) and their consort. Each hold is ruled by a Jarl. Following the death of King Harald, the High King was chosen through a Moot of the Jarls,5 which has varied in importance from the ultimate legitimiser of a High King's rule to a mere ceremonial acknowledgement of the heir apparent.2380 Disagreements over the Moot in the First Era led to the War of Succession in 1E 369, and after that a Moot has only been convened when the current High King has had no direct heir.5 Until the Stormcloak Rebellion and Civil War, the province was included in the Empire of Tamriel. While under this banner, Skyrim enjoyed military aid from the Emperor's army and inclusion in world affairs, as part of the Elder Council. The High King and each Jarl held a seat on the council.380 The Jagged Crown was symbol of leadership and power of a High King or High Queen. It was made out of the teeth and bones of Dragons and was an ancient relic of the Nords. It was made for King Harald. The last High King to wear the crown was King Borgas and the crown was lost during the War of Succession.2381 There are no known laws or legal documents of Skyrim. There were some surveys, censuses and records used by the government, such as the Book of Life, which was a census that kept track of people and livestock in a certain region.82 The government also kept records of cities' general status and economic production. One such survey was the Survey of the Holdings of Jarl Gjalund, taken down during the First Era by Slafknir the Scribe, under the rule of Jarl Gjalund.83 The political structure of the Elves who first inhabited Skyrim is unknown. When the Atmorans first migrated to Skyrim, before the Dragon War of the Merethic Era, the Dragon Priests of the Dragon Cult held roles on par with kings, but the Atmorans recognized relatively secular chieftains as their leaders.128 Ysgramor is the first known human ruler of Skyrim.29 His progeny would continue to rule after his death; King Harald, the 13th of his line, is considered the first "historical" ruler.1630 Since Harald's time or even before, the High King traditionally wore the Jagged Crown, though it was lost with King Borgas in 1E 396 until its rediscovery in 4E 201.6 A new symbol of rulership, the Crown of Verity, later called the Crown of Freydis, was crafted to determine the worthiness of potential rulers following the death of Olaf One-Eye, but has not been seen beyond the Second Era.22 Known High Kings and their reigns are listed below: * Pre-Schism ** Harald (1E 143 - 1E 221)31 ** Hjalmer (1E 221 - 1E 222)1632 ** Vrage the Gifted (1E 222 - 1E ?)3233 ** Gellir (1E ? - 1E ?)20 ** Borgas (1E ? - 1E 369)34 ** Olaf One-Eye (1E 420 - 1E 452)31 ** Kjoric the White (1E 452 - 1E 478)222 ** Hoag Merkiller (1E ? - 1E 480)3 ** Wulfharth (1E 480 - 533)31 ** Hale the Pious (1E ? - 1E ?)35 ** Erling (?E ? - ?E ?)36 ** Logrolf (2E ? - 2E 431)2237 * Schism4 ** Rulers of Eastern Skyrim *** Freydis (2E 431 - 2E ?)3822 *** Mabjaarn Flame-Hair (2E ? - 2E 572)22 *** Nurnhilde (2E 572 - 2E 572)3923 *** Jorunn the Skald King (2E 572 - 2E ?)4013 ** Rulers of Western Skyrim *** Svartr (2E 431 - 2E ?)22 *** Svargrim (2E ? - 2E ?)41 * Post-Schism ** Pelagius (3E 137 - 3E 145)3642 ** Istlod (4E ? - 4E ?)7 ** Torygg (4E ? - 4E 201)6 Geografia : "Cold? This ain't cold. You should try Skyrim. Now THERE'S cold for ya." : ―Ulfrun relating Solstheim's climate to Skyrim'ssrc Skyrim is the most rugged region on Tamriel; not only containing five of the highest peaks on the continent, but also very snowy and cold. Much of Skyrim is vertical; mountains, cliffs, and deep valleys. The vast majority of settlements cling to these valleys.5 Morrowind lies to the east over the Velothi Mountains, Cyrodiil is south beyond the Jerall Mountains, Hammerfell (and the latest incarnation of Orsinium) is to the south and west, High Rock is past the Druadach Mountains to the west, and the Sea of Ghosts runs along the province's long northern coastline. Skyrim holds four of the five highest mountains in Tamriel (the Red Mountain being the only one outside Skyrim). Much of the northern half of Skyrim is cold and covered in snow. However, the southern regions of the province are relatively mild.6 Flora A vast number of types of flora are found throughout Skyrim. Plants can be found anywhere in Skyrim, even in the least hospitable of locations. Flora such as Snowberries and Frost Mirriam are capable of surviving in cold, harsh conditions. There are nine types of Fungi found in Skyrim. These can be found in cave networks beneath the surface. Of particular note are Jazbay grapes, originally a rare delicacy, tundra cotton, an alternative clothing fibre to animal skins, and Bleeding Crown, a fungus common to many of Skyrim's caverns.70 One of the most intriguing plants in Skyrim is the Nirnroot plant. Nirnroot typically grows near fungi and water resources, and depends on water and sunlight to survive. This rare plant is light green or crimson71 and emits a very bright glow, as well as a chiming sound. Nirnroot flourished on Skyrim and all of Tamriel until the event known as the Sun's Death (1E 668), which catastrophically affected almost all plant life, including Nirnroot.72 Skyrim's frigid environment still supports a great wealth of flora, notably its many pine forests.1543 Many of its plants and fungi are useful for alchemy, including bleeding crown mushrooms, the deathbell flower, jazbay grapes, and nightshade. Tundra cotton is not only used for making potions, but for making many of the fabrics for clothing and other purposes in Skyrim.43 Fauna : Main article: Creatures (Skyrim) A number of animals found in Skyrim are domesticated. These include the dogs, horses, chickens, cows and goats. The horses of Skyrim are hardy and strong, and "make up for endurance what they lack in speed."73Horses and horse-drawn carriages are commonly used as methods of transportation. Both are capable of traveling the harsh terrain and climate with ease. The beasts of Skyrim are as diverse as they are dangerous. Horkers line the northern coast, posing a greater danger to hunters and fisherman, and ice wolves prowl in pairs all over the province.644 Slaughterfish and other types of fish glide through the rivers and lakes.6 Other common beasts roam the wilderness, and rumors abound of less common ones like werewolves and wispmothers.45 Many of them, such as hagravens and luna moths, yield body parts used in alchemy.43 Ice wraiths and other creatures are hunted in the mountains by young traditional Nords as rites of passage.146 Undead draugr still guard the ruins of the province.47 Of course, the most legendary "creatures" are the majestic and intelligent dragons, who have left their mark on Skyrim in more ways than one. Ancient structures dedicated to the Dragon Cult and "word walls" in the language of the dragons still dot the landscape.648 Estados : Main article: Hold Holds are the nine administrative sections of Skyrim.574 Scattered across the rugged landscape of Skyrim are five major cities and four minor ones, as well as minor towns, villages and settlements. The Pale : Main article: The Pale The Pale is one of the four oldest holds in Skyrim, known collectively as Old Holds.5 Its unique shape resembles that of a boot. Its coat of arms is a four pointed star. The Pale is located in the central northern area of Skyrim and extending to the northern coast where Dawnstar is situated. The hold borders Hjaalmarch to the west, Whiterun to the south, and Winterhold and Eastmarch to the east. Most of the region is treacherously cold with pine forests that stand facing the harsh winds whipping down the mountains. A garrison town on the northern coast of Skyrim, the port of Dawnstar is the trade center of the region.74Once the location of a major Imperial fortress until its destruction in 2E 283.30 Dawnstar is one of the northern most cities in Skyrim along with Solitude and Winterhold. Falkreath Hold : Main article: Falkreath Hold Falkreath Hold is the second southernmost hold in Skyrim, after The Rift. It borders Cyrodiil to the south and Hammerfell to the west, with a single road leading to both provinces. Other than its capital, Falkreath, the other notable town in the hold is Helgen, the first settlement in Skyrim to be attacked by a dragon during the Dragon Crisis and also the first visited by the Last Dragonborn after their arrival in Skyrim. Falkreath is a city in southwestern Skyrim, capital of Falkreath Hold. It is close to the border with both Cyrodiil and Hammerfell. Falkreath is known for its cemetery, which dominates the southern part of the town. The Reach : Main article: The Reach The Reach is infamous for harboring the Forsworn, Reachmen who are fighting a long war of independence and seek to retake Markarth from the Nords and free the hold from Imperial authority. With the constant threat of Forsworn attacks looming over Markarth and its surrounding settlements, the Reach is often considered the most dangerous hold of Skyrim, fit only for seasoned adventurers or hardened mercenaries. A city in west-central Skyrim, Markarth is the capital city of The Reach. Markarth was notable for possessing the Imperial College of the Voice, which was founded by Tiber Septim to restore the Voice to the art of warfare.5 Half of the town is controlled by a wealthy family known as the Silver-Bloods. Violence runs rampant throughout most of the city due to the Forsworn and government corruption.3 Hjaalmarch : Main article: Hjaalmarch Hjaalmarch is located in northern Skyrim, at the mouth of the Karth River. Morthal lies near the center of the hold. The hold borders Haafingar, separated by the Karth River to the northwest, The Reach to the west, Whiterun to the south and The Pale to the east. Much of the terrain is covered by wetlands, marshes, and swamps, Morthal is a small city in North central Skyrim in the Drajkmyr Marsh.75 A common legend about The Pale Lady has been spread around Morthal. It tells of a story about a dangerous ghost who stalks the marshes to find her daughter.76 O Rift The Rift (sometimes called Rift Hold), the southeastern hold of Skyrim, is a temperate region northwest of the intersection between the Velothi Mountains and the Jerall Mountains. It is one of the four holds known collectively as the Old Holds. The capital city of Riftenis nestled in the expansive Fall Forest, on the shores of Lake Honrich, which is drained by the Treva River and Lake Geir. The relatively mild climate allows for thriving agriculture. Riften, also known as Rifton,77 is capital of The Rift. This town is located in south-eastern Skyrim, close to the province's borders with both Cyrodiil and Morrowind. Home to the Skyrim Thieves Guild, it was in Riften that Barenziah joined the Guild during her return to Morrowind from exile in Skyrim.78 Maven Black-Briar is one of Riften's most influential figures, and has de facto control of both the Riften Guardand the Jarl, as well as connections in both the Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood. Haafingar Haafingar is the smallest Hold by area. Its symbol is a wolf's head. Since the Fourth Era, the High King of Skyrim reigns from Solitude. The hold is separated from Hjaalmarch by the Karth River and The Reach by mountains. Dragon Bridge is the only access to the hold by road, crossing the Karth River. Much of the hold is rocky and mountainous with soaring snowy mountains surrounding the north and west of Solitude, though the lower lying areas including Dragon Bridge are mostly comprised of forests and hills. Solitude is the center of Imperial influence within Skyrim and capital city of Haafingar. Castle Dour is located there, from which General Tullius runs the Imperial Legion in Skyrim.3 The nobility are housed within the Blue Palace. Solitude is located far to the northwest. Solitude is a major port, and its ships control much of Skyrim's northern coastline.12 Founded during Skyrim's long Alessian flirtation, the Bards College continues to flaunt a heretical streak, and its students are famous carousers, fittingly enough for their chosen trade. [source?] Students yearly invade the marketplace for a week of revelry,[source?] the climax of which is the burning of "King Olaf" in effigy, possibly a now-forgotten contender in the War of Succession.79 Graduates have no trouble finding employment in noble households across Tamriel, including the restored Imperial Court in Cyrodiil, but many still choose to follow in the wandering footsteps of illustrious alumni such as Callisos and Morachellis.[source?] Whiterun Hold Whiterun Hold is the largest of the nine holds, and is located in the center of mainland Skyrim. The Hold features a wide variety of geographical features, including rolling plains, green hills and snow-capped mountains, including the Throat of the World, which is the tallest mountain in all of Tamriel. Whiterun Hold is located at the center of Skyrim, and is the hub of trading and a core part of the province's economy.73 Whiterun Hold's major city is Whiterun, and features two other settlements, Riverwood and Rorikstead. Whiterun Hold's economy is helped by the major trading and business in Whiterun City, the sawmill business in Riverwood, and five farms, three of which are located just outside of Whiterun City, while the other two are located in Rorikstead. Whiterun is a city in central Skyrim and capital of Whiterun Hold and the trading hub of the region. This hold contains Whiterun and High Hrothgar, and was once referred to as the "Imperial City of Skyrim" before it underwent several acts of chaos including a dynastic feud, attacks by bandits and frost trolls, and a series of annihilating winters of alternating floods, droughts, and fires. A self-proclaimed priestess of Lorkhan, Jsashe the Witch-Queen, wielded de facto authority in the Hold and the local witches' coven, during the late Third Era.12 The local giant population uses the grasslands and tundra outside Whiterun as a pasture for their mammoth herds, and a place to set camp, such as in Bleakwind Basin. Estado de Winterhold Winterhold, the capital city of Winterhold Hold was once a wealthy and influential city and county in north-eastern Skyrim. Winterhold is heavily affected by Dunmer ways and ideas, being close to the border. It contains the Ysmir Collective and the well known College of Winterhold. Winterhold's current Jarl is Korir. Due to The Great Collapse, most of the historic city sank into the ocean two hundred years prior to the dragon attacks. It is the smallest hold capital, with only a general goods store, an inn, the Jarl's Longhouse, and the College of Winterhold. Eastmarch Eastmarch is located along the eastern border with Morrowind. The northern part of Eastmarch features snowy tundras and mountains, while the central and southern areas of the Hold are volcanically active. The western part resembles much of central Skyrim, while the eastern part borders the Velothi Mountains. Eastmarch's major city, Windhelm, is located in the northern part of the hold. A smaller settlement, known as Kynesgrove, is located south of Windhelm. Eastmarch's economy is supported by three farms, Brandy-Mug Farm, Hlaalu Farm and Hollyfrost Farm, all located just outside of Windhelm. Eastmarch is also supported by Mixwater Mill and four mines: Darkwater Crossing, Goldenrock Mine, Steamscorch Mine and Gloombound Mine. Windhelm was once the capital of the First Empire of Skyrim, but as of the Fourth Era, it was the capital city of Eastmarch. The palace of the Ysgramor Dynasty still dominates the center of the Old City. Windhelm was sacked during the War of Succession, and again by the Akaviri army of Ada'Soon Dir-Kamal; the Palace of the Kings is one of the few First Empire buildings that remain. In the Second and Third Era, Windhelm was the only sizable city in the Hold of Eastmarch, and served as a base for Imperial troops guarding the Dunmeth Pass into Morrowind during Tiber Septim's reign.5 Following the Great War and the ensuing Skyrim Civil War, Windhelm became the primary hold of the Stormcloaks.3 Territórios Solstheim Although the history of the island of Solstheim is somewhat complicated, there was a time when it was considered a part of Skyrim.9 The Skaal, an offshoot tribe of Nords, inhabit the northeastern corner of the island.1011 In 3E 433, the Nords of Skyrim launched a successful campaign to claim the whole of Solstheim.12 In 4E 16, the High King of Skyrim formally gave the island to Morrowind as a refuge for the Dunmer after the events of Red Year.9 The northern half of the island is snowy and mountainous. The southern half was originally covered in coniferous forests, but after the Red Year it was transformed into an ashland similar to those seen in Morrowind.1011 Bleakrock Isle Bleakrock Isle, also considered a part of Skyrim, is a small, snowy island in the Sea of Ghosts between Windhelm, Blacklight and Solstheim. A small populace of the Nords inhabited the Bleakrock Village until they were driven from the island by the Daggerfall Covenant in 2E 582. It is unknown if the island was resettled afterwards.13 Roscrea Roscrea is an island located off the northern coast of Skyrim in the Sea of Ghosts. In the late third era, Solitude began to annex former Imperial territories including Roscrea.12 Arquitetura Nord architects are masters of creating structures that last for generations, with designs that can be found from Bruma to Solstheim dating over 3,000 years old.117 Many ancient Nordic ruins built into the mountains dating back to the Merethic and First eras remain standing throughout Skyrim.6 They are towering, foreboding structures of black granite. Some were settlements and temples from when the Nords lived under the rule of the Dragon Cult and after; others are burial tombs for the honored dead. Most modern buildings in Skyrim are built partly underground to conserve heat, and are made with stones, with wood used only for support, and roofs of straw. The Nords are known as masters of lumber construction, and these houses are essential to keep in heat in the freezing climate.1 Some Nord wells are known to have spikes attached to the bottom of buckets to crack through ice.17 After the reign of Ysgramor, Nord stonesmiths created a method of erecting igneous rock. Initially, these blocks were hewed from porphyry deposits, although by the Second Era, they were somewhat supplanted by hard-wearing granite and volcanic stone gathered from the eastern side of the province. Each block was slotted together without requiring seams or mortar, allowing huge walls, structures, and towers to be constructed with both ease and haste, even with irregularly-shaped stone. Many of these structures proved difficult for invaders to dismantle, such as the Old Fort, a royal bastion on Skyrim's northern frontier, which still stood in the mid-Second Era after being built in the time of the First Empire.171 The architecture and infrastructure of Skyrim is a mix of rural and urban; much of Skyrim is untamed wilderness, broken up by nine major cities spread across the province. Of these nine cities, there are five that are more urbanized, heavily populated, and more city-like, and four that are smaller, less populated, and more rural in nature.3 The actual architecture of the buildings varies, but it is unknown what they were based on. The city of Markarth was originally built by the ancient Dwemer. The buildings were made of stone and the unique metal known only to the Dwemer. After the Dwemer disappeared in 1E 700, people started to settle into Markarth, so the Nords who settled the city did not have to use their cultural styles of architecture and infrastructure.99 Examples of Ancient Nordic architecture include longhouses, with "each beam and cornice festooned with carvings of dragons, bulls, boars, leering wild men, and dancing, long-tressed women."2 The Ancient Nords, known as the Atmorans, built massive structures called Word Walls. Whether it was out of fear or respect, the Ancient Nords learned the language and writing system of the dragons.100 There are also examples of Akaviri architecture present in Skyrim. Sometime during the First Era, Sky Haven Temple was constructed for and by the Akaviri Dragonguard. In 1E 2812, Emperor Reman II permitted the construction of Alduin's Wall in the Temple,101 a massive stone mural built to record all of the Akaviri's accumulated dragon-lore and the Prophecy of the Dragonborn. Sky Haven Temple and Alduin's Wall are testaments to Akaviri architecture and sculpturing, and is considered to be some of the best preserved examples of early Akaviri structures and sculptures.101102 Cultura Feriados e Festivais A few notable holidays and festivals are customary in Skyrim and in Nordic culture. One notable festival is the Feast of the Dead, which is held on the 13th of Sun's Dawn in Windhelm to honor Ysgramor and the Five Hundred Companions. During the festival, the names of the Five Hundred are recited.5 Música Many songs are found in Skyrim's culture; some notable songs included Ragnar the Red, the Song of the Dragonborn, The Dragonborn Comes and Tale of the Tongues. Music is also popular in relation to war and propaganda. In the third century of the Fourth Era, when the Civil War was taking place, two songs were produced with lyrics altered to suit each side. The Age of Aggression was for the Empire and The Age of Oppression was for the Stormcloaks.96 These songs are sung by Bards in Inns and Taverns all across Skyrim. One very notable song of the past was King Olaf's Verse. The verse, written by Bard Svaknir, criticized King Olaf One-Eye and his adventures and referred to his adventures as "lurid and false." In response, King Olaf One-Eye ordered Svaknir to be imprisoned and all copies of his verse to burn.97 In 4E 201, the Last Dragonborn joined the Bards College; their initiation task was to retrieve the last known copy of King Olaf's Verse from Dead Men's Respite. Queen Elisif the Fair banned the Burning of King Olaf, a festival of the Bards College, after the death of her husband, Torygg. She considered it to be in bad taste. The Bards,however, desired for the festival to take place. Viarmo and the Last Dragonborn went to Elisif the Fair and presented to her King Olaf's Verse. Elisif soon allowed holding of the Burning of King Olaf festival. The festival was to be held that day, and for all days in the future when the festival was to take place.98 Exércitos Other than the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloaks, Skyrim appears to have no centralized armed forces. Each Hold has its own section of Hold Guards who act as both a national guard and police force. These soldiers are the first line of defense against any opposing force who threatens Skyrim and her people. All the Hold Guards were Legion Soldiers prior to the Civil War and were able to be conscripted by the Empire in times of war.5384 After the Civil War erupted some time after the Markarth Incident, the Hold Guards of Skyrim were divided just as Skyrim itself was, with Haafingar, Hjaalmarch, The Reach and Falkreath Hold remaining loyal to Imperial control and Eastmarch, The Pale, The Rift and Winterhold Hold changing to Stormcloak control. The Hold Guards and all armed forces are under the command of their respective Jarl of the nine Holds which are largely independent. However, in theory all Jarls must swear fealty to Skyrim's High King who can unify the Holds' armed forces into a centralized army.38073 The Nords' warlike character and history of conflict contributed much to Skyrim's formidable reputation. As an ally of the Empire, it was also considered to be the Empire's strong arm.12 Economia Skyrim is a wealthy and powerful province and traditionally was a profitable trading partner of the Third Empire.85 In the Fourth Era, Skyrim was politically unified until the outbreak of the Civil War, which pitted the Eastern Holds against the Western Holds. Although this, coupled with The Great Collapse, has caused some damage to Skyrim's economy, the city of Riften has become an industrial powerhouse, producing mead and fish. Skyrim is also abundant in a variety of wildlife that is hunted as prey by local hunters. These animals are hunted for their meat and pelts which can be sold or utilized for cooking and leather crafting.86 There are many forms of economic production in Skyrim. This includes agriculture, which is common despite the harsh and cold conditions, as well as grain production, mining, stone-cutting and logging. In Skyrim, there are many farms, Grain Mills, Mines, saw mills, docks and ports that produce goods and services. In addition, the trading and shipping industries are another part of Skyrim's economy. In each major city in Skyrim, of which there are five, there is a central marketplace where business, trading and social activities take place. Some cities, towns and villages produce specific goods and services. During the First Era, Rorik's Steading (Rorikstead) produced grain, leather and horses, Korvanjund produced hides and meat, Volunruud produced meat and worked ivory, Bromjunaar produced lumber and stone, Granite Hill held a weekly market and Hillgrund's Steading (Ivarstead).83 The East Empire Company is a multi-national, monopolistic trading and shipping company based out of Cyrodiil. The East Empire Company essentially dominates the shipping and trading industry in Solitude, which is a major shipping port of Skyrim.73 However, the East Empire Company has been having troubles with the Blood Horkerpirates, who were used by Clan Shatter-Shield to dimish the flow of Imperial goods to Skyrim, which in turn enabled Clan Shatter-Shield's trading and shipping business to rival them in Windhelm.87 Skyrim uses the Septim, which is the main currency used in Cyrodiil and throughout all of the Empire. Demografia The most populous race in Skyrim are the Nords. However, people from all Tamrielic demographics can be found throughout the province. Educação Three colleges are recorded as existing in Skyrim throughout its history: the Imperial College of the Voice in Markarth,5 the Bards College in Solitude, and the College of Winterhold in Winterhold.3 Tiber Septim endowed a college in Markarth to begin teaching the Voice as a tool of war,5 but whether this college began teaching or not is unclear. There is no trace of the college in any of the games. Lugares de Destaque ; Bleakrock Isle : A small island northeast of Skyrim and south of Solstheim. ; College of Winterhold : A famous school for Magic in the city of Winterhold. ; Dawnstar : A busy port on the northern coast and capital of the Pale. ; Dunmeth Pass : The main pass and one of the few traversable roads leading through the Velothi Mountains between northwestern Morrowind and eastern Skyrim. ; Falkreath : The capital of the eponymous hold is in southwestern Skyrim, close to the border with both Cyrodiil and Hammerfell. ; Lake Geir : A lake in the western Rift. ; Hsaarik Head : At the extreme northern tip of Skyrim's Broken Cape, it is the place where tradition holds that Ysgramor's Five Hundred Companions made landfall. ; Lake Ilinalta : A lake in west-central Falkreath Hold, in the middle of Skyrim's Pine Forest. ; Karth River : A western river running the length of Skyrim before emptying into the Sea of Ghosts near Solitude. ; Labyrinthian : An ancient Nordic ruin. Named for the labyrinth built sometime in the First Era by Arch-Mage Shalidor, although the ruins themselves are much older, having been the city of Bromjunaar, the capital of the Dragon Cult. ; Markarth : The capital of the Reach is in the southwest corner of the province. ; Morthal : The fairly small, humble town of little economic or strategic importance is noteworthy as the capital of Hjaalmarch. ; Pale Pass : A secluded pass through the Jerall Mountains on the Cyrodiil-Skyrim border. ; Riften : The capital of the Rift, long a center for crime, lies close to both Cyrodiil and Morrowind. ; Saarthal : An ancient Nordic city that was sacked in the Night of Tears, Saarthal is where the Eye of Magnus was found in the Fourth Era. ; Sky Haven Temple : Fortress stronghold in the Druadach Mountains built by Reman Cyrodiil's Akaviri Dragonguard. ; Snowhawk : A city located in Hjaalmarch, abandoned sometime during the Fourth Era. ; Solitude : A major port city and capital of Haafingar. ; Throat of the World : The highest peak in the province of Skyrim. Though once considered second to Red Mountain, it is now known as the highest mountain in all of Tamriel. ; Treva River : A river at the center of the Rift. It flows from Lake Honrich to Lake Geir. ; White River : The longest river in Skyrim, stretching from the south of the province to the northeast corner. Its source is Lake Ilinalta, north of Falkreath. It flows northeast to join the Sea of Ghosts past Windhelm. ; Whiterun : A city in central Skyrim, and the capital of Whiterun Hold. Built at the spring of the White River. ; Windhelm : The capital of Eastmarch lies close to the border with Morrowind. It's the famed location of the Palace of the Kings. ; Winterhold : The capital of the eponymous hold was once quite prosperous, but was devastated in the Great Collapse in 4E 122. Religião There are two religious pantheons of Skyrim, both worshiped in different time periods throughout Skyrim's history. The first was the Ancient Nordic Pantheon, worshiped during the Merethic and early First Era.17 The Ancient Nordic Pantheon venerated animal gods; the deities were the hawk, wolf, snake, moth, owl, whale, bear, fox, and the dragon, which some scholars equate to the Nine Divines in different forms.8817 The second was the Nordic Pantheon, revered during the rest of Skyrim's history prior to the Fourth Era. During the Fourth Era they adapted to the Imperial Pantheon. The Nordic Pantheon consists of various deities, resembling the Nine Divines. Specific deities venerated by Skyrim and her people include: Alduin, Dibella, Orkey, Tsun, Mara, Stuhn, Kyne, Jhunal, Shor, Ysmir, Herma-Mora, Maloch.88 Shor is considered the father deity of the province, as opposed to Akatosh, the chief Divine of Cyrodiil. Some scholars report that Akatosh and Alduin are the same deity, while others disagree.889192Sovngarde is believed to be the Nordic afterlife created by Shor. When Nords, as well as anyone who believe in the Nordic Pantheon, die a heroic and honorable death, they ascend to Sovngarde.93 Daedra worship is rare in Skyrim, although the traditional Nordic Pantheon acknowledges some of these beings. These include Herma-Mora, an Atmoran demon who some claim is the incarnation of the Daedric Prince Hermaeus Mora. Mephala, the Daedric Princess and webspinner, is Herma's sister, supporting claims that he is a Daedric Prince. Mauloch, an incarnation of Malacath, is the patron of the ostracized.88 Other Daedric Princes worshiped in Skyrim are by those who do not follow predominant faiths in the provice. These include Azura—whose followers fled Morrowind after receiving spiritual dreams from their liege;94 Nocturnal—worshiped by the Nightingales; Namira—worshiped by a cult of cannibals; and Hircine, largely patronized by lycanthropes.3 Adoração a Talos Because Tiber Septim liberated Skyrim from the elves, many consider his divine apothesized form, Talos, as worthy of veneration. Worship of Talos is prevalent in Skyrim, despite the Thalmor and the Elder Councilsigned the White-Gold Concordat as a treaty to the Great War conflict. The document contained explicit demands by the Third Aldmeri Dominion to uproot the worship of Talos in Cyrodiil and its territories. Skyrim, at the time, was a territory of the Empire of Tamriel, its High King being a member of the Elder Council. Loyalists supported the efforts of Imperial Legion and the Thalmor to eradicate Talos worship in Skyrim, although rebellious groups such as the Stormcloaks refused to relinquish these beliefs. Sometime after the Concordant was signed into law, the shrine of Talos in the Temple of the Divines was desecrated and removed.95 Aparições * The Elder Scrolls: Arena * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls Travels: Dawnstar * The Elder Scrolls Travels: Shadowkey * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (Mentioned only) ** The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon (Solstheim) * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ** The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard ** The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire ** The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn * The Elder Scrolls Online Referências # ↑ 1.0 1.1 Children of the Sky # ↑ 2.0 2.1 2.2 Provinces of Tamriel # ↑ 3.0 3.1 3.2 3.3 3.4 3.5 3.6 3.7 3.8 3.9 The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim # ↑ Dialogue with Knight-Paladin Gelebor # ↑ 5.00 5.01 5.02 5.03 5.04 5.05 5.06 5.07 5.08 5.09 5.10 5.11 5.12 5.13 5.145.15 5.16 5.17 5.18 5.19 5.20 5.21 5.22 Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim # ↑ The Annotated Anuad # ↑ 7.0 7.1 7.2 7.3 Before the Ages of Man # ↑ Yngol and the Sea-Ghosts # ↑ Night of Tears – Dranor Seleth # ↑ Imperial Report on Saarthal # ↑ 11.0 11.1 11.2 Songs of the Return, Vol 2 # ↑ 12.0 12.1 12.2 12.3 12.4 Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Skyrim– Imperial Geographic Society # ↑ 13.0 13.1 13.2 13.3 Fall of the Snow Prince # ↑ 14.0 14.1 The Falmer: A Study – Ursa Urthrax # ↑ Songs of the Return, Vol 7 # ↑ Songs of the Return, Vol 19 # ↑ 17.0 17.1 17.2 17.3 17.4 17.5 The Dragon War – Torhal Bjorik # ↑ Seven Thousand Steps Etchings # ↑ Alduin's Bane # ↑ Note (Forelhost 1) # ↑ 21.0 21.1 Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Morrowind # ↑ Nerevar at Red Mountain – Alandro Sul # ↑ 23.0 23.1 23.2 23.3 23.4 23.5 23.6 The Crown of Freydis – Taleon Mythmaker # ↑ Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock # ↑ Olaf and the Dragon – Adonato Leotelli # ↑ 26.0 26.1 Windhelm Palace of the Kings Plaque # ↑ 27.0 27.1 Rislav the Righteous # ↑ 28.0 28.1 28.2 28.3 Five Songs of King Wulfharth # ↑ Kagrenac's Tools # ↑ 30.0 30.1 History of the Fighters Guild # ↑ Orcs of Skyrim – Thora Far-Wanderer # ↑ 32.0 32.1 32.2 The Second Akaviri Invasion – by Yngmaer Raven-Quill # ↑ 33.0 33.1 Jorunn the Skald-King – Helgreir Lute-Voice # ↑ 34.0 34.1 The Brothers' War # ↑ 35.0 35.1 Guide to the Ebonheart Pact # ↑ Events of The Elder Scrolls Online # ↑ Battle of Sancre Tor # ↑ Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition # ↑ The Wolf Queen, Book II – Waughin Jarth # ↑ Biography of the Wolf Queen – Katar Eriphanes # ↑ The Wolf Queen, Book III – Waughin Jarth # ↑ The Wolf Queen, Book VI – Waughin Jarth # ↑ 43.0 43.1 Brief History of the Empire, Book I – Stronach k'Thojj III # ↑ The Wolf Queen, Book VI – Waughin Jarth # ↑ Brief History of the Empire, Book II # ↑ The Wolf Queen, Book VIII # ↑ Events of The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion # ↑ History of Raven Rock, Vol. I – Lyrin Telleno # ↑ Lymdrenn Tenvanni's Journal # ↑ Events of The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn # ↑ An Elder Scrolls Novel: Lord of Souls # ↑ Decree of Monument # ↑ 53.0 53.1 53.2 53.3 53.4 53.5 The Bear of Markarth – Arrianus Arius # ↑ The Bear of Markarth # ↑ Dialogue with Nepos the Nose during "The Forsworn Conspiracy" # ↑ Dialogue with Braig # ↑ 57.0 57.1 Dialogue with Igmund # ↑ Dialogue with Alvor # ↑ Dialogue with Thalmor Justiciars # ↑ Dialogue with Solaf # ↑ Dialogue with Saerlund # ↑ Dialogue with Elisif the Fair # ↑ Dialogue with Ralof # ↑ Dialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak # ↑ 65.0 65.1 Dialogue with Vulwulf Snow-Shod # ↑ Dialogue with Balgruuf the Greater # ↑ Dialogue with Captain Aldis # ↑ The Book of the Dragonborn # ↑ Events of the Main Quest # ↑ Herbalist's Guide to Skyrim # ↑ Sinderion's Field Journal # ↑ The Nirnoot Missive – Sinderion # ↑ 73.0 73.1 73.2 73.3 Loading Screens (Skyrim) # ↑ 74.0 74.1 The Holds of Skyrim: A Field Officer's Guide, For Use By Officers of the Imperial Legion # ↑ The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide # ↑ Lost Legends # ↑ Was thus named in The Elder Scrolls: Arena # ↑ The Real Barenziah, Book II – Plitinius Mero # ↑ King Olaf's Verse # ↑ 80.0 80.1 80.2 Skyrim's Rule: An Outsider's View – Abdul-Mujib Ababneh # ↑ Dialogue with Galmar Stone-Fist # ↑ A History of Daggerfall – Odiva Gallwood # ↑ 83.0 83.1 Holdings of Jarl Gjalund – Slafknir the Scribe # ↑ Dialogue between Elisif the Fair and Bolgeir Bearclaw # ↑ Dialogue of Balgruuf the Greater # ↑ Nords of Skyrim – My People, My Pride – Hrothmund Wolf-Heart # ↑ Rise in the East # ↑ 88.0 88.1 88.2 88.3 88.4 Varieties of Faith in the Empire – Mikhael Karkuxor # ↑ 89.0 89.1 Dialogue with Arngeir # ↑ Children of the Sky # ↑ The Alduin/Akatosh Dichotomy: Book Seven of 2920, The Last Year of the First Era – Alexandre Simon, High Priest of the Akatosh Chantry, Wayrest # ↑ Alduin is Real – Thromgar Iron-Head # ↑ Sovngarde, a Reexamination – Bereditte Jastal # ↑ Dialogue with Aranea Ienith # ↑ Dialogue with a priest in the Temple of the Divines # ↑ Songs of Skyrim – Giraud Gemane # ↑ Dialogue with Giraud Gemane # ↑ Events of "Tending the Flames" # ↑ The City of Stone: A Sellsword's Guide to Markarth – Amanda Alleia # ↑ Dragon Language: Myth no More – Hela Thrice-Versed # ↑ 101.0 101.1 Annals of the Dragonguard – Brother Annulus # ↑ Dialogue with Esbern Categoria:Províncias de Tamriel Categoria:Províncias Categoria:História: Lugares